Gedanken cogitations
by jacks-peapod
Summary: 6 Jahre nachdem Hitomi Gaia verlassen hatte kämpft Van Fanel mit seinen persönlichen Demonen. Was er denkt und wie er fühlt in einem ONESHOT dargelegt...


Disclaimer: liegt bei den Machern von Vision of Escaflowne

Autor: jacks_peapod (van_fanel), 2009-01-20

* * *

**Gedanken**

Er schlug zu um die Wut, die in ihm brannte zu ersticken. Doch diese wurde nur noch mehr angefacht, weil seine Gedanken sich um sein Leben drehten, dass sich in endloser niemals endender Qual schwamm.

Alles hatte er verloren. Nichts war ihm geblieben, was er einst so sehr geliebt hatte.

Stattdessen fühlte er Wut, Hass, Trauer und unsägliche Einsamkeit. Warum nur hatte ihm das Schicksal so einen Streich gespielt?

Oder hatte er vielleicht selbst daran Schuld? – Er wusste es nicht.

Erneut holte der junge Mann aus und schnitt elegant mit seinem Schwert durch die nächtliche Luft.

Sein Training war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn seinen Kopf nicht zu verlieren.

Tagsüber hatte er ein Land zu regieren. Da blieb nicht viel Zeit zu nachdenken. Doch wenn die Nacht kam, hüllte sich alles in Schweigen und die Ruhe brachte ihn um.

Darum trainierte er jede Nacht, biss er vor Erschöpfung auf der Terrasse zusammen brach und einschlief.

Eigentlich hatte er alles in seinem Leben. Er war schließlich König.

Sein Volk liebte und verehrte ihn, wie sonst keinen Monarchen vor ihm. Er hatte seinen Leuten wieder Frieden und Wohlstand gebracht.

Der Krieg hatte alles zerstört. Nicht nur Häuser sondern auch Familien waren in den Flammen der Verwüstung untergegangen.

Doch Fanelia stand wieder und mit dem neu erbauten Land kam Wohlstand und Frieden.

Also warum war er dann so traurig – so erbost auf sich selbst und sein ganzes Umfeld?

Er liebte Fanelia und auch seine Menschen. Das hatte er oft genug bewiesen. Doch sein eigenes Leben fand nicht das Glück, dass er sonst überall fand, wenn er durch die Straßen von Fanelia ging.

Seine Familie war tot. Selbst das Katzenmädchen Merle war bei der Geburt ihrer ersten Tochter gestorben.

Und dann war da noch SIE.

Sie, für die sein Herz schlug.

Sie, die ihm alles bedeutete.

Sie, die sein Herz mit eisernen Klauen in den Händen hielt und nicht mehr los ließ.

Sie, die ihn verlassen hatte und nie mehr wiederkehrte.

Ein Kampfschrei war zu hören. Der König versuchte seine Gedanken mit einem Schrei zu übertönen, doch diese waren zu laut in seinem Kopf und vergifteten sie weiter.

„Warum?"

Diese Frage stelle er sich die letzten 6 Jahre tausende Male. Doch Antwort erhielt er keine.

Schwer atmend fiel er auf die Knie und starrte wie so oft hinauf gen Himmel, wo der „Mond der Illusionen" sowie sein Trabant hell leuchteten.

Da war SIE zu Hause. Nicht hier auf diesen Planeten.

Gaia hatte seine Liebste erschreckt. Zu kriegerisch war ihr diese Welt gewesen.

Es war klar, dass sie wieder zurück wollte und nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte.

Einst schwor sie ihm, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würde. Selbst wenn sie einmal alt war. Doch Van Slanzar de Fanel wusste es besser.

Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt und würde sie niemals vergessen. Das stand fest. Sein Herz, das so sehr blutete bezeugte es.

Aber Hitomi Kanzaki, die Frau die er über alles liebte, hatte ihn bestimmt vergessen.

Warum sonst hatte sie sich seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr bei ihm gedanklich gemeldet? Jeder Versuch es von seiner Seite aufzunehmen war fehlgeschlagen.

Darum war der König überhaupt erst in dieser ausweglosen Miesere.

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal sehen könnte – berühren könnte – dann würde ich dir zweigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, Hitomi…"

Van war ausgebrannt und fühlte sie leerer als sonst.

Wenn man nichts mehr hatte wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, wie soll man dann ein Leben leben, dass noch nicht einmal richtig angegangen hat?

Er war gerade mal 22 Jahre Alt. Kein Alter um zu sterben.

Und dennoch, nichts sehnlicher als das wünschte sich der junge Mann.

Wenn kein Leben mit Hitomi, dann lieber gar keines.

Van Fanel erhob sich und hielt noch ein paar Sekunden lang den Blick auf die beiden großen Planeten vor ihm gerichtet. Er beschloss es für heute dabei zu belassen. Er war müde und vielleicht konnte er heute schlafen ohne großartig über gewisse Dinge nachzudenken.

Selbst wenn er sich den Tod wünschte, hatte er eine Verpflichtung gegenüber seinem Volk.

Er musste für seine Bürger leben.

Leben, um sein Volk zu beschützen.

Leben, um ihm zu dienen.

Das war sein Schicksal, dem er nicht entkam.

Damit musste er seinen Frieden machen, denn was anderes war dem König von Fanelia nicht geblieben.

-- END --

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ich fände es schön, wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr davon gehalten habt. Ich finde es immer total deprimierend, wenn man etwas schreibt und überhaupt keine Rückmeldung bekommt ;__;

Also fasst euch ans Herz und lasst mir ein paar Zeilen da. DANKE *drück*


End file.
